The invention relates to a circulating pump, comprising a stator, a rotor, a bearing device with a convex bearing member and at least one concave bearing shell, via which the rotor is mounted for rotation, and an impeller which is connected non-rotatably to the rotor.
EP 1 593 852 A2 discloses a circulating pump and a method for the fluid lubrication of a spherical bearing in an electric motor. The circulating pump comprises an electric motor which has a rotor and a stator, wherein the rotor is mounted on a spherical bearing which has a sliding member with a convex, spherical surface and a bearing pan with a concave, spherical surface and which is lubricated by fluid. A flow guide for conducting lubricating fluid through a lubrication area between the sliding member and the bearing pan is separate from a gap between stator and rotor.
A bearing device with a convex bearing member and a concave bearing shell (bearing pan), which have respective spherical surfaces which face one another, is also designated as a spherical bearing.